Blackie Drago (Earth-1610)
Baldness, Picard | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Quotation = Son of a -- Spider-Man! Do you have any idea what a wreck you made of my life!? Well, now we're gonna do the same to you! | Speaker = Vulture | QuoteSource = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = (shavedCategory:Shaved Hair) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Criminal mercenary; former SHIELD and Air Force Agent | Education = SHIELD training, Air Force training otherwise unrevealed | Origin = Human utilising high-tech suit and weaponry | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #89 | HistoryText = Beginnings Once an operative of the elite intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D., Blackie Drago was decommissioned for unknown resons and became a criminal mercenary. He was hired by disgruntled inventor Elijah Stern to kill the Roxxon Corporation's CEO Donald Roxxon as part of a revenge scheme. Stern wanted to use Vibranium as a theoretically limitless source of power, but Roxxon failed to see his work's potential, and then fired him as part of a corporate downsizing. Stern stole money from Roxxon accounts to fund his work, and resolved to destroy Donald using technology he had invented for the corporation, including a flying combat suit resembling a vulture. He came into direct conflict with the Wild Pack, Roxxon's hired guns, and was defeated by Spider-Man and taken into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody and imprisoned in the Triskelion. When Norman Osborn broke out of the Triskelion, several other villains, including Drago, escaped in the chaos, a news report depicts the Vulture's recapture at the hands of Captain America. Vulture somehow later escaped from custody and committed a robbery until he was foiled by Johnny Storm and Spider-Woman. The Six & Death of Spider-Man Vulture was again detained at the Triskelion for some time before being freed by Norman Osborn and subsequently joining him and the other freed inmates. He and the escaped inmates re-approached Elijah Stern in providing them equipment, where Drago regained his wings, before arriving at Peter Parker's residence. Drago and his allies fought the Human Torch and Iceman and was subsequently subdued again by Parker. He tried once more to attack Peter, but was electrocuted when Electro shorted out. | Powers = | Abilities = * S.H.I.E.L.D. Traning: Blackie Drago's S.H.I.E.L.D. training presumably included unarmed combat, markmanship and intelligence techniques. He is a capable unarmed combatant, specializing in the aerial combat enabled by his Vulture suit. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Vulture's Wings: Its wings are energized by a power pack on his back and will shut down if the pack is damaged. | Transportation = The suit's wings enable him to fly at speeds approaching 100 mph. | Weapons = The suit's wings can fire barrages of razor-sharp artificial feathers at his targets. He can slash his opponents using claws on his gloves and spikes on his gauntlets. He also carries at least 5 highly explosive grenades. | Notes = * Blackie Drago's appearance is more similar to Adrian Toomes of Earth-616 than his own Earth-616 counterpart. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Armor Users Category:Criminals Category:Death of Spider-Man